Sam's True Identity
by kyo anime
Summary: Sam past is coming back to haunt him, the Autobos are not helping by dragging up old war memories either. Sam aka Duo and his fellow pilots can now turn into their Gundams and Duo has yet to told any of the Autobots this. Gundam WingxTransformers.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 1: Sam's Past

**Kyo: This idea has been flouting around in my head for awhile now. Welcome to my first Transformer and Gundam Wing story. As you have been warned in the summary this will have Yaoi/slash/malexmale or however you want to say it, because frankly there are not enough femmes to go around and I'm not inventing new characters, I just twist the ones already in existence to my own needs. I also happen to believe a firm believer in ProwlxJazz and InfernoxRed Alert. Don't like any of the above then don't read.**

**I own nothing but the idea. On with the story.**

Sam could not believe what had happened to him. He leaves his home dimension to live a quiet, normal life and he gets involved with giant alien robots. Well at least he now knew what he and the others turn in to, Cybertronians. Speaking of the others he had to find a way to tell them what was happening. He was just happy that Jazz had managed to survive the battle in Mission City.

All Sam was doing at the moment was lying on his back thinking about the turns that his life had taken once again. He still remembered his last two wars clearly, but he had been Duo Maxwell 02 of the Gundam pilots back then. Well to be honest he still was he had never let himself get out of shape and ever since the pilots had gained the ability to turn in to the first Gundams do to a freak accident in space they had been training even harder. Training helped them adapt to their new bodies faster. There were some pretty fun times, like the one where he first showed the hologram that he uses to this day to disguise himself.

That's right Samuel James Witwicky was nothing but a hologram generated by the watch Duo wore. It had taken much refining to get it so that not even the scanners of Transformers could get through the hologram. They major things going on in his life is that Will and Optimus were trying to get him to agree to join the military after high school, he was just grateful that Bee was completely against it, because there was no way he was joining any military, he did not want to be forced to participate in another war. All of a sudden he heard a honk outside, Bee was here to pick him up and take him to see the new arrivals and the new Autobot base. Sam quickly grabbed his backpack which contained his laptop, which he had built himself, iPod, PSP, Nintendo DS, and many games for both systems, and ran to Bee. No words were exchanged as Sam quickly got in to the driver's seat and Bee started towards the base.

"So Sam, are you going to join the military?" question Bee sounding anxious.

"Never Bee," replies Sam with nothing but confidence.

"Good, I don't want you to be forced in to anything," says Bee with relief in his voice.

"Trust me Bee I will never let them force me to join the military," replies Sam.

The rest of the journey is passed in comfortable silence. They soon arrived at the Autobot base and to Sam's horror he was already analyzing all the weaknesses and strengths of the base and he was a little glad that he and the other Gundams had built a base of their own with many safe houses all around the world.

Optimus and another mecha were waiting for them to arrive. Sam quickly got out of Bee to let him transform which Bee quickly did.

"Welcome to the Autobot's base Sam. This is our security director, Red Alert," says Optimus.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Red Alert," says Duo as he ignores Optimus still ticked at him and Will.

Optimus heaves a sigh and says, "Sam I only I'm trying to help you. Joining the military would teach you valuable skills."

"That's nice and all, but I don't need to join the military to learn those skills and the military could very well order me to do things that I don't want to do, like fight in a war," replies Sam glaring at Optimus.

"Sam there is a very good reason why I want you to join the military," says Optimus looking nervous as a group of humans walked up from the base.

Sam couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face, after all he recognized everyone in the group. The group consisted of Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Lady Une. Lady Une was dressed in a formal Preventers uniform while the others were dressed in pure black pants and t-shirts with bullet proof vests with the word Preventers written in white across the back. They were all wearing black boots and caring two visible hand guns to complete the outfit, but Sam had no doubt they had more weapons than that on them, he knew he did.

"So this is the civilian we were told about," states Lady Une, Duo could see the humor shining in all their eyes, but it appeared that the Autobots could not see it as they all got stiff and nervous.

"Okay Scary Lady what did you threaten these poor aliens with," says Sam with a mock scowl.

"Godson of mine I'm shocked that you would accuse me of such a thing," says Lady Une as she dramatically puts a hand over her heart.

There is about 30 seconds of silence before all the humans burst in to laughter. The Cybertronians can only stare in confusion at the humans and each other. Finally Optimus speaks up, "What does godson mean?"

"Oh it simply means that if anything happened to my parents that left them unable to care for me she would become my legal guardian. That would give her the same rights my parents had in making decisions in my life," explains Sam with a grin thinking fondly of the memory of when he had asked Lady Une to be his godmother.

Optimus seemed to be shocked Sam couldn't help, but wonder why having the Preventers present made Optimus think it was a good idea for him to join the military. Bee on the other had was looking nervously at Lady Une like he was afraid that she would whisk Sam away and that Bee would never see Sam again.

**Kyo: That is the end of my first chapter for my newest story. My beta once again has access to the Internet so updating should be easier now.**

**Momoko: Thanks Kyo, glad that's all that I'm good for….I kid, I kid, I joke, I joke.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunions and Meetings

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 2: The Reunions and Meetings

**Kyo: This will complete my goal of new chapters for all my stories in a week. After this all we have to beta to do her job. I been keeping her busy this week so be nice to her.**

"Godmother let me introduce you to my Autobot guardian, Bumblebee," says Sam with a grin gesturing at Bee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bumblebee," says Lady Une as she eyes Bee.

This makes Bee very nervous because it causes the other pilots to eye him to. He feels like he is being judged and he has a feeling that if he didn't pass he would be forcefully separated from Sam. Sam on the other had couldn't believe that they were being so over protective when they knew that he could handle any situation that came up.

"Well Sam, Optimus and I were discussing how dangerous it would be to let a civilian get involved in their war, but I know you and there is no way you would join the military or abandon your new comrades," concludes Lady Une with a sigh.

"You know me to well Scary Lady," replies Sam with a smile.

Will and Ironhide had just got in to hearing range to here Lady Une's and Sam's conversation. They were glad that Sam wasn't going to be forced to join the military but they still thought it would be for the best of he did.

"Sam I glad that you're not going to be forced to make a choice, but I still think you should join," states Will as he tries to approach Sam.

Try being the key word; he was stopped in his tracks by Heero.

"He will not be joining your military. If joins any force it will be the Preventers," states Heero with a snarl.

'I'm glad that I was able to get Heero to show emotions again, but damn he is scary when he does,' thinks Sam.

Will on the other hand is very scared of Heero, after all he had been told all about the Gundam pilots. He was scared but he also refused to let them make such a discussion for Sam.

"What claim do you have to him," Will demands to know, hoping to call them on what he thinks is a bluff.

"The fact that he is my godson," states Lady Une with a smirk.

This shocks both Will and Ironhide as Ironhide had already been told what a godparent was by the Lennoxs' because of Annabelle.

"She is your godmother?" asks Will looking wide eyed at Sam.

"You bet she is, now come on Bee you promised to show me around and introduce me to the new arrivals," exclaims Sam as he bounds over to Bee to be picked up.

Bee quickly does so and with a quick nod to the others there makes his escape to the base. They quickly get through the front doors and Bee starts giving Sam a tour keeping the rec. room till last because that is where most of the mechs will be and he knew for a fact all the new arrivals will be there by order of Optimus. After having finished the tour he takes Sam to the rec. room where he nervously opened the door not knowing how his friends and comrades would react to Sam.

"Bee and this must be your human," says a yellow mech that was being closely followed by a red mech that looked just liked him.

"Sam these are the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," states Bee first gesturing at the yellow mech and then at the red one.

"Nice to meet you guys," says Sam already able to see a fellow prankster in Sideswipe who he can tell feels the same thing from him causing them to smirk at each other.

Of course right after the twins come up so does another mech. This one's alt form was clearly a police car, but different type than Barricade's.

"Sam this is Prowl," says Bee gesturing to the arrival.

"I have heard much about you from Jazz, Sam," states Prowl as he comes to a stop.

"Nice to meet you Prowl and I hope Jazz has been doing good too," replies Sam.

"Well sorry to cut the meeting short, but I still have to introduce Sam to the rest," says Bee has he walks away.

Bee quickly makes his way to another group of mechs.

"Sam this is Wheeljack, Preceptor, and First Aid," says Bee first gesturing to the blue, white, and white mech, then to one with what looked like a giant microscope, and finally to the red, blue, and white mech.

"Hi guys," says Sam with wave right before Wheeljack and Preceptor got really close.

Sam could only sit in shock as they appeared to start taking many scans of him. Bee quickly pulls him away appearing to scowl at them for what they did.

"Come on Bee, Ironhide won't let us near Will," whines Wheeljack while Preceptor nodding behind him.

"For a very good reason. Humans do like their personal space and don't like to be examined without their permission.

Bee then storms off with Sam. Sam on the other hand waves goodbye to the group with a smile on his face clearly telling them he hadn't minded that much. Bee heads towards the last group of mechs. These mechs were currently arguing and didn't seem to notice their approach.

**Kyo: you will meet the last of the newest arrivals next chapter and if you want to know what might be coming up next in my stories I have started a daily journal on . My username is the same as the name I use to right my fanfiction, kyo anime. Check me out if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Arrivals

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 3: The New Arrivals

**Kyo: Sorry that I have been away so long, my computer caught something and I had no other computer to work with over the winter break so I was unable to update. I am thinking of starting a new story in a notebook so that even if my computer crashes or is miles away from I can still update, tell me what you think.**

**I also do try to accept challenges and requests, but as you may have noticed I like to do odd or never before thought of stories, so if you have one that you want me to try my hand at either email me, put it in your review, reply to my Gaia journal, or PM me on Gaia.**

**Now you might be wondering what Gaia is, it is an online site that you have an avatar that you use to chat or play games with. It is completely free as long as you keep it that way; my username is kyo anime, so look me up. The site is ****.com****.**

The argument was happening between a mech with wings and one that transformed into a car. They looked about ready to kill one another from where Sam stood. The other mechs were completely ignoring the loud arguing not far from them.

"Starscream is not evil," yells the one with wings.

"Yes he is," said the red mech that was arguing with him.

"Sam the one with wings is Jetfire, he knew Starscream before the war and the red one is Inferno, he is the sparkmate of Red Alert," introduces Bee causing the two mechs to look at them.

"Bee I hadn't realized you were there," states Jetfire with a smile.

"This must be your human Sam, the one who killed Megatron," says Inferno.

"Yeah that's me," responds Sam.

Sam was having a nagging sensation that would come back to bite him in the ass. I mean really you kill the leader of one of the fractions involved in an intergalactic war, there had to be consequences.

Having been introduced the two mechs promptly went back to their argument about Starscream.

"Bee you sure grew up with strange mechs," says Sam with a wide sweeping glaze around the room.

"Yeah, I guess I did," considers Bee as he thinks about all the mechs that raised him.

"So Bee what do you guys do around here for fun?" questions Sam.

"Well we have this big race track outside so the twins won't get into so much trouble," says Bee after some thought.

"So let's see what you can do on the track Bee," says Sam wanting to see what his guardian could do without the limit of human laws.

Sam and Bee headed out to the race track that had been built for the Cybertronians to release stress and practice moves in their vehicle forms. Bee with Sam looking on made his way to the track, Bee wanted to show off to _his _Sam. Sam watches as Bee speeds up to 150 mph and starts to do awesome tricks. Just as Sam was going to stand and cheer he feels a presence behind him and before he can make a sound he finds himself in Barricade's vehicle form. Barricade takes off with him inside and Bee struggles to follow. It takes an hour before to the horror of Bee Sam is transferred to Starscream's jet mode. Starscream flies off and while be stares after him Barricade makes his escape.

Sam on the other hand was having the time of his life; he hadn't been kidnapped in forever. When Sam was put into Starscream after an hour long car chase he couldn't be happier, he was going to fly again. He did feel sorry for Bee though, he was probably freaking out right now.

After about 30 minutes of travel they landed in what Sam could only guess was Qatar. Sam was taken out of Starscream by what to be a giant scorpion. He remembered the stories from Will then this must be Scorponok. He stares at Scorponok before he decides to pet him to see what will happen. Scorponok starts to purr, Sam continues to scratch Scorponok while he turns to see Starscream as he transforms.

"You don't fear Scorponok?" questions Starscream as he scowls.

"Not really, he's like a giant cat," replies Sam as he starts to pet Scorponok's belly, which Scorponok had exposed to him.

"You're a very interesting human, Samuel James Witwicky," says Starscream in response.

"Well what can I say, plus how does one stay uninteresting after meeting giant alien robots," replies Sam with a bit of a smirk to his smile.

"Right, now we have brought you here so that the Autobots will listen to us when we seek their help," says Starscream.

"Who's the new leader of the Decepticons anyhow and how do you guys decide on a new leader or is it lord?" asks Sam very interested in how the Decepticons do things in their fraction.

Barricade had arrived just in time to hear that question and answered it with out thinking, because every Con knew the answer.

"When the old leader dies and he hasn't chosen someone to take over on the chance of his death the title of Lord of Decepticons goes to his killer if he was killed and if the death happened do to natural causes it goes to the Second in Command," answers Barricade as he joins the group of three.

"That would make me the leader if Megatron didn't have an heir," says Sam with a smile thinking that Megatron indeed had an heir and that mech had already taken over.

"Megatron didn't have an heir," whispers Barricade and Starscream in unison as the stare at Sam.

**Kyo: and that ends this chapter. Read and review.**

**Momoko: You are extremely evil Kyo, extremely evil.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lord Sam of the Decepticons

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 4: Lord Sam of the Decepticons

**Kyo: Okay people time to read Sam's reaction to being the new lord of Decepticons and the Autobots' reaction to Sam's kidnapping.**

With the Autobots

"Sam was kidnapped by Barricade and Starscream!" shouts Bee as he runs into the rec. room.

"WHAT?!" was the reply from everyone in the room.

"I chased them but Barricade handed Sam off to Starscream who then flew away," says Bee looking utterly depressed.

"Bee slow down and tell us exactly what happened," says Prowl.

Bee then explains everything that happened stopping to take calming breathes multiple times.

"Alright we need to tell the rest of the Autobots on this planet and then we need to start searching for any clues that can lead us to where Sam is," states Prowl just as the Preventers, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz walk in.

"What is this about Sam?" asks Optimus.

"He was kidnapped by Barricade and Starscream," says Bee still looking dejected.

"I pity them they have no idea what they are getting into," says Wufei with a shake of his head.

"That's so true," says the rest of the Preventers.

"Aren't you worried about Sam?" asks Optimus with a frown.

"Trust as Sam will be fine, although I can't say the same for the Decepticons that have kidnapped him," says Quatre.

With Sam, Starscream, Barricade, and Scorponok in Qatar

"Are you trying to tell me I'm the new lord of Decepticons?" asks Sam while praying that it wasn't true.

"Yes we are Lord Sam," says Barricade as he goes down on one knee.

Sam banged his head on the closest hard surface, Barricade's leg. Barricade stopped him and Sam then took a calming breathe before he goes over what he knows about the Decepticons in his head.

"So your my second in command," states Sam as he looks at the still stunned Starscream while thinking, 'Just great I go to another dimension to get away from wars, fights, and fame and end up the leader of a military that has been in war for millenniums.'

"Yes I am, but the Decepticons will not be very accepting of a human lord, even if you did kill Megatron," states Starscream.

"Well I do have an ability I have been keeping secret that could help with that," says Sam keeping it vague.

"Anything that you think could help my lord," states Barricade after he throws a quick glare at Starscream.

Sam takes a deep breath and with a hand on Scorponok says, "I have the ability to turn into a Cybertronian."

This causes all three to let out noises of surprise and stare at him. He gives a nervous smile back. Starscream is the first to snap out of shock and he asks, "What kind of Cybertronian are you?"

"I'm a flier like you and before you ask I have fully trained my Cybertronian body and the Autobots do not know about this ability. They don't even know I can fight," says Sam stopping any questions before they start.

This info causes all of the Decepticons to look happy, after all they hate for the Autobots to have any advantage over them.

At the Autobots' Base

"Alright we have located the Decepticons in Qatar, we leave to rescue Sam immediately," states Optimus utterly serious while the Preventers shack their heads thinking of the surprise that the Autobots are in for when they go to rescue Sam not knowing that they are in for their own surprise upon arrival.

**Kyo: I know the Chapter is very short but that is because I am now updating more often. So be on the lookout for updates for all my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5: Never Underestimate a Gundam

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 5: Never Underestimate a Gundam

**Kyo: Hello people, I'm sure everyone is glad that the issue with logging in is over. Now on with the story, I am sure many of you have been waiting for me to update.**

The Autobots reached Qatar in record time, Bee worrying all the way. They Preventers were still shaking their heads at the Autobots knowing that if anyone was in trouble it was the Decepticons. A fact that was confirmed when they arrived to see Sam talking to Barricade and Starscream like it was not usual at all.

Before the Autobots arrived

"Alright if I am going to be the Lord of Decepticons I am doing it my way," states Sam with a sigh while thinking, 'Because from what I heard the only way to stop being the Lord of Decepticons is by dying.

"Of course my lord, all Decepticons are at your command," states Barricade while Starscream just glares at him.

"Right, well I am going to need all the reports and missions records and I need to know the history behind this war. After all war always starts for a reason, whether that reason is stupid or not is another matter entirely. I will also need to know every reason why this war started and is still going, after all if I plan to end this war I want to do it in a way that will make it so that peace lasts a very long time," demands Sam knowing that since he is already being dragged into this war that he might as well dive in and use what had been thrust upon him to his advantage.

"At least you're being smart about this, my lord," Starscream admits reluctantly.

"Of course I am being smart about it. I'll have you know that I went through two human wars and my side won both wars with no death of the soldiers on our side," states Sam.

"You are only 17, you're not old enough to be to join any military of your country," replies Barricade.

"I am from the same dimension as the Preventers and I came here, hologram included, to get away from the fame that came with being a war hero. That also means that America is not my country," responses Sam with a smirk.

"Alright then, what was that about a hologram?" asks Starscream.

"Well people from my home dimension come to this one all the time so the only way that I would not be recognized is if I changed how I look and since I did not want to change my actual physical appearance so I made a hologram watch that projects a hologram that fools even the scans of Cybertronians, after all it fooled even Ratchet," replies Sam.

It was after this sentence that the Autobots showed up.

"Sam are you alright!?" demands a worried Bee.

"I'm fine Bee," replies Sam with a wave while thinking, 'Poor Bee he probable completely freaked after Starscream flew away with me.'

"What do you want Starscream?" demands Optimus as he steps to the front of all the Autobots.

"What we wanted when we originally kidnapped Sam matters not as more important things have come up," says Starscream with a sneer.

"What is important that you will not negotiate with us for your lives," states Ironhide his cannons already ready for a fight.

"I blame this all on you Optimus," states Sam with a pout, this causes all of the Preventers to look at each other.

"Why do you blame me Sam?" questions Optimus concern in his voice.

"I blame you because if you hadn't gotten me involve in your war I wouldn't be the new Lord of Decepticons," answers with a mock glare.

**Kyo: You will have to wait in tell next time to see the Autobots' reactions so be on the lookout for the next update.**

**Momoko: remember to R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Decepticon Surprise

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 6: Decepticon Surprise

**Kyo: Sorry I have been gone so long, but life happens. The good thing though is that I am back and typing like mad, so enjoy the chapter.**

The Autobots look at Sam in shock before Jetfire looks at Starscream to confirm what was just said. This causes all the Autobots to turn to Starscream as the wait nervously for the answer. Starscream with a smirk nods his head.

"I am truly sorry Sam," states Optimus his voice grave.

"Its okay Optimus just warn me what might happen the next time I go to kill a leader of anything," replies Sam amusement plain in his voice.

Optimus only nods gravely in reply.

"Oh, Optimus lighten up a little the Preventers can insure you that I am not the one you need to worry about keeping safe or sane," states Sam with a slightly evil grin.

"One Maxwell you lost your sanity before any of us meet you and secondly I am more worried about the people in your army safety than I am about yours," states Wufei.

"Fei you say the sweetest things, but you do know I am not currently using that name right," replies Sam with a teasing smile.

"It's the name on your original birth certificate and it is what I am going to call you. I personally don't think you should be hiding in such a way, it is very dishonest," responses Wufei with a scowl.

"What does he mean by that Sam?" asks Bee concerned.

"What he means is that my real name is not Sam Witwicky and I am using it to hide from people who would recognize my real name and appearance," states Sam with a shrug like it isn't all that big of a deal.

"What is your real name and what do you mean you are hiding your appearance? My scanners have not pick up any thing unusual," demands Ratchet.

"Well it took a bit a work but I was finally able to create a hologram watch that could fool all scanners including yours," replies Sam with a smile.

"You will remove that hologram watch immediately and you will tell me your true name," states Ratchet with a glare of doom.

"One Ratchet my medic is a hell of a lot scarier than you and secondly as the new Lord of Decepticons I don't think I'm suppose to let you know anything about me that I can keep secret," states Sam with a teasing smirk.

Ratchet's glare goes up a notch while everyone else but the Preventers watch the scene in horror. Just as Ratchet opened his mouth everyone noticed a metal sphere falling in their direction. It hit right behind the Decepticons. A very tall mech with a battle mask up emerged from it.

"Soundwave glad that you could make it," says Starscream looking at the new arrival while keeping an optic on the Autobots.

"Of course I could make it Lord…," Soundwave was interrupted by Barricade who inserted a Sam before Soundwave could finish.

This caused Soundwave to turn and look at Barricade and Barricade seeing the look decided to explain, "Megatron was killed and he has never named an heir so therefore the new Lord of Decepticons is his killer, Sam Witwicky. Which we just found out is not even his real name and he is wearing a hologram watch so we don't even know what he truly looks like."

During this explanation made sure to gesture to Sam so that there was no doubt on whom the new lord was.

"This little organic is our new lord, I will put an end to this none sense immediately," states Soundwave in monotone as he goes to step on Sam.

Sam dodges and reaches out to grab on exposed wire in Soundwave's leg that his armor does not cover, he then pulled on it. Soundwave fell to his knees letting out a great scream of pure pain. Sam releases after about five seconds. Everyone can only watch the scene with disbelieving optics.

Soundwave pulls himself up and turns himself to Sam before kneeling on one knee saying, "I am sorry for doubting you my lord. I pray that you can forgive me for my foolishness."

"Sure no problem, plus that was entirely a reflex on my part. I would like it if you would properly introduce yourself," replies Sam with a smile.

"I am Soundwave third in command of the Decepticons and communication officer. I am a cassette player and a telepath," states Soundwave still speaking in monotone.

"You're a telepath well I bet you will probably be easier to block than an empath," states Sam.

"You have encountered an empath?" states Soundwave though now it sounds like he has to force his voice to sound monotone.

"You bet one of my best buds is one. In fact he is right over there. Give Soundwave a wave Quat," replies Sam and Quat does wave at Soundwave.

Soundwave can only stare in horror at Quatre like he was his worse fear come to life.

**Kyo: Well next chapter we get to see why Soundwave is so horrified by Quatre. Sam also gets a very worried Bee hovering over him.**


	7. Chapter 7: Emotions

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 7: Emotions

**Kyo: Hello I am back, sorry that I have been gone so long, but I have decided to right more than one chapter for this story before I restart my updating cycle.**

"What is with the look of fear Soundwave?" asks a curious Sam.

It is not Soundwave that answers but Quatre, "His like Heero and think if he can't hides his emotions or completely eliminate them that he is useless to you and the Decepticon cause."

"Another Hee-chan, this is going to be so much fun," replies Sam his eyes sparkling.

"If you wish to keep your emotionless mask I suggest you start running now, it only took him 3 months to completely break my mask and I had mine since I was 2," says Heero utterly calm, though he is shouting Soundwave a look of pity.

"That is impossible," states Starscream with a glare.

"Well how about this Starscream, you wear the same kind of mask that I do. A mask of false emotion made to protect your spark from any farther hurt," states Sam with a pointed look at Starscream.

Starscream stares at him wide-eyed while Bee says, "A mask of false emotion, what does that mean exactly Sam?"

"Well it can be anything from a complete cover up to changing the level of your true emotions. I usually don't do the complete cover up anymore but that is definitely what Starscream is doing," replies Sam.

"I meant about how you feel about us," says Bee with a gesture at the Autobots.

"Bee if I did not like you all I would of found a way to force you out of my life," says Sam with a grin as he bounces over to Bee.

"I see," says Bee still looking downcast.

"I was hoping to keep this secret a lot longer but I refuse to let you suffer Bee," states Sam with a slight wince, this causes the Cons and Preventers to go wide-eyed knowing what secret he is talking about.

This causes everyone to look at Sam as he starts to glow in tell the glow is about a foot over Bee's head when the glow recedes there stood Deathscythe the only difference is the obvious jet wings on his back. He promptly pulls Bee into a hug.

"S-Sam," Bee stutters out.

"My designation in this form is Deathscythe, but yeah it is me Bee," says Deathscythe looking down at Bee amusement shining in his optics.

"That is it you are getting a full medical exam!" shouts Ratchet with a glare at Deathscythe, meanwhile the Cons are admiring their new lord.

"No fair, Fei, Hee-chan, Quat, and Tro can all turn into Transformers too and their not getting a medical exam," whines Deathscythe with amusement in his optics.

"Lady Une, we are going to have to have a serious talk about this secret your side has been keeping," says Ratchet very upset with the whole matter.

"Well Duo is not a Preventer so I have no control over him but I will make sure that you are able to give all of the others full medical exams," replies Lady Une hoping to appease Ratchet, after all she knows how scary medics can be after all her doc is Sally Po.

"That will do for now," says Ratchet in an ominous tone.

Meanwhile the rest of the G-boys are glaring at Deathscythe for throwing them to the medic.

"The most important thing to do right now is to make sure we have a solid and secure base," states Soundwave back to his monotone voice.

This causes both Quatre and Deathscythe to give him a look that clearly says you can't fool us we see right through that mask.

Deathscythe turns to Starscream still holding Bee and says, "So have you guys built a base yet?"

"No we have not do to the fact we have no supplies," Starscream hisses at him while glaring.

"Alright then, we will just use the closest Gundam base," replies Deathscythe with a shrug.

"Can it hold all of us? After all the Decepticons have more than five Transformers in its service," says Starscream looking superior which causes Bee and the Preventers to glare at him.

"It can house 250 Transformers in separate rooms," states Deathscythe causing everyone but the Preventers to go wide-eyed.

"How do you hide a place so big?" asks Red Alert.

"It is just basically a larger and slightly more advanced version of the hologram I wear," replies Deathscythe with a grin.

"If I remember right isn't the Autobot base really near it?" questions Quat.

"You bet, the bases are a messily two miles apart," replies Deathscythe.

"A little close to the Autobots but that could have its advantages since we can see them and they can't see us but the next biggest problem is energon, milord," replies Soundwave while Red Alert starts mumbling about safety measures that now need to be taken.

"That is no problem at all, the Gundams have plenty of the stuff," states Deathscythe.

"Deathscythe is a master energon finder so much to the fact the every room in the base as an energon shower and sink where you can control the temperature," states Quat.

"Don't forget the giant Jacuzzi we have that can hold up to 15 Transformers at a time," says Wufei with a look of bliss on his face.

"That is a waste of valuable energon," growls Prowl.

"Prowl you know how big your guys' rec. room is?" asks Deathscythe, Prowl nods with a glare.

"The base I am talking about has enough energon to fill that room twice and that is not counting all the other bases which also have their own supply of energon plus the storage places that we also have that are filled with nothing but energon and they are not small," states Deathscythe once again getting wide eyes from everyone but the Preventers.

"How did you find all that energon?" asks a wide-eyed Bee who is still in Deathscythe's hug.

"I have no idea but if you ask the other Gundams they will swear I have a built in energon radar," replies Deathscythe.

"He has the same ability for finding gundanium, which is what are armor is made out of," states Wufei.

"Well the only other problem I see milord is that you need the Decepticon symbol branded on your armor," states Soundwave before the squishes gave any more of his lord's abilities away, just because he feared the empath does not mean he was going to let his weakness hurt his lord.

"No way you are branding him," snarls Bee trying to get out of Deathscythe's arms so that he could attack Soundwave.

"Bee they are not going to brand my armor," states Deathscythe looking amused.

"Are you denying your position as our lord?" asks Starscream a cunning and scheming gleam in his eye.

"No I just doubt you ability to brand my armor," replies Deathscythe with a smirk.

"Really now, will let's see about that," states Starscream with a smirk as he starts pulling out branding materials.

**Kyo: Well it's a long chapter and its now done but next I will be doing chapter eight for this story. If you have any good prank ideas send them in, I need them for another story.**

**Thanks Karasu Kagami for your review and it is nice chatting with you, don't tell anyone else the sneak peeks I told you.**

**Momoko: Remember to R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: Branding

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 8: Branding

**Kyo: I bring you all the newest chapter to the story, when we last left off Starscream was getting ready branding materials.**

"Stay away from Sam," snarls Bee as Starscream approaches with a brand that strongly resembles the one used on cows.

Starscream ignores Bee as he approaches Deathscythe with the brander. Deathscythe tightens his arms around Bee so he can't interfere. The rest are the Autobots are torn, even more so Optimus who is blaming himself for all of this. Before the Autobots can decide what to do Starscream grabs Deathscythe's left wing and thrusts the brand on to it, Deathscythe does not even react. After about a minute Starscream pulls the brand away and stares at the unmarked wing. Then Starscream sneers and pulls out another tool, finally after two more tries at branding Deathscythe's left wing he huffs and sulks back to the rest of the Decepticons.

Deathscythe loosen his grip on Bee which lets Bee frantically check Deathscythe's left wing before sending a smirk at the Decepticons.

"Well since you cannot brand me is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" asks Deathscythe.

"There is the fact that our medic Hook is not here yet and as such we are in need of a medic," states Soundwave in monotone although Deathscythe could tell that he was not happy with the fact that his lord could not be branded.

This causes Deathscythe to start eying Ratchet with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you eying me like that," snaps Ratchet with a glare.

"Well you heard my third in command, we need a medic and guess who the only fully trained and certified medic on Earth is," replies Deathscythe with a rather suspicious grin.

"Deathscythe you fix us up all the time, why do you need Ratchet?" asks Quatre curious.

"Well I am not sure how similar Gundams and Cybertronians are and I don't want to screw up and make things worse or kill the poor mech because I don't know what I am doing," replies Deathscythe with a grin.

"Well I could teach you that way you would have a medic for the Decepticons and I wouldn't have to worry about getting kidnapped by you lot," states Ratchet with a frown.

"Ah Ratch you already know me so well," replies Deathscythe looking over emotional.

This causes everyone to gain questioningly looks at Deathscythe which causes him to elaborate, "Knowing that I was planning on kidnapping you, you know me so well already."

"You were actually thinking of kidnapping Ratchet?" asks Ironhide with disbelief.

"Well of course, like I said he is he only certified medic on the planet," replies Deathscythe with a big grin.

"Deathscythe as a leader you must consider your course of action very carefully and consider all possible consequences of those actions before choosing your course of action," states Optimus.

This causes Wufei to break down laughing which causes everyone to stare at him. After he calms down and stops laughing he manages to explain his break down, "Deathscythe could easily do all of that but the likelihood that he would is slim to none. His belief that the best plan is the one you make as you go along and amazingly enough when he does that it usually works."

"Anyway Ratch when should we have our lessons and at my base or yours?" asks Deathscythe bouncing slightly on his feet.

"I would prefer it if the lessons where at the Autobot base and how about from 1:00 PM to 5:00 PM," replies Ratchet eying Deathscythe.

"I can agree to that and while we do the lessons I can tell you a little more about Gundams and then we can compare Gundams to Cybertronians," chimes Deathscythe looking very excited.

"That would be great. Since I will be taking care of the other Gundams can you make me a copy of their medical report," agrees Ratchet with a scheming look in his optics.

"Sure I will make you a copy of both their medical report, but you are probably going to have to use the Internet because their medical report includes their human medical too," replies Deathscythe with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Well Soundwave anything else that needs to be taken care of," asks Deathscythe.

"All Cybertronians have a first and secondary function we need to know yours, but that is the last piece of business for now," replies Soundwave pulling out a data pad to record the info, the discussion also catches the attention of everyone who now pays rapt attention to Deathscythe's answer.

"Well all of us Gundams have the same secondary, war it is what these bodies of ours was originally built for," replies Deathscythe causing all the Autobots to wince and all the Decepticons to smile.

"My first on the other hand I have no idea what it is what it is maybe you guys can shed some light on it. My first I survival," finishes Deathscythe which causes all the Cybertronians to stare at him in horror.

"Are you sure that survival is your first?" questions Jazz in horror.

"Dead sure, why?" replies Deathscythe looking confused, he is not the only one all the humans are also confused.

"It tells about your childhood or in this case your therefore lack of," states Ratchet snapping out of his horror.

"Well that makes since, I don't think I had a really childhood. I went from being a street rat on L2 to being trained for war," replies Deathscythe looking unconcerned.

**Kyo: That ends this chapter, but soon I will see Revenge of the Fallen and as such next chapter you will know if I will use anything from the movie. R&R.**

**Momoko: Bout time you updated girl…Oh remember to R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Cybertronian Freak Out

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 9: Cybertronian Freak Out

**Kyo: Well I am back and I did see Revenge of the Fallen and I own both DVDs now. I also can not wait until the third movie comes out. I wonder what they are going to do with the fact that Megan Fox is no longer part of the cast. My biggest hope though is that they finally reunite Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and get more of the Autobots from G1 in the movie.**

"That is not something to be proud about," snarls Ironhide with a concern glare at him.

"Yes it is. After all most street rats never make it off of L2 or life to see 20 on L2. I can say I feel very proud of getting let alone getting as great as a life I now have," replies Deathscythe looking annoyed at them thinking his past is so bad.

The Cybertronians can only gain a look of horror as they realize what hell humans can but the young of their race through without any guilt about it.

"Where were your parents during this time?" asks Optimus for once getting honestly and completely angry and something.

"I never meet my real parents, hell when we did the blood test nothing showed up in the system which is amazing since people have been required to register their blood for 150 years in my dimension now. The ones who currently act as my parents are Howy and his new wife. They are part of the Sweepers which is the group I grew up with from the age of 7 to 16," states Deathscythe with a shrug.

02 could not complain after all no real parents meant that no one could claim true authority over him unless by his choice like Lady Une who he had mad his godmother just in case in court or government tried to pull something.

Optimus growls because the one time he has true anger he has no one to express it on. The growl and anger in his optics cause all the others to back away while watching him carefully, after all none of them knew how Optimus was when he was angry and none were ready to find out.

Deathscythe looked at Optimus and said, "Optimus there is no point in getting angry until you have a reasonable person or object to take it out on."

"Don't you mean the person responsible, sparkling?" asks Ironhide with a chuckle.

"No. Sometimes you never get a hold of the people or object responsible so you have to take your anger out on something that can either handle it or something that deserves it. Plus the finding of my real parents does not mean we have the right people. After all I could have been kidnapped or various other things to land in what my position is.

That seems to make no one happy. After all they were all either close friends with Duo or Cybertronians. Cybertronians due to how rare sparklings usually are they are all over protective, not even the worst of Decepticons would harm a sparkling of their own free will, that is why even though Bumblebee was being raised by the Autobots he was never hunted by the Decepticons.

Deathscythe sighed and said, "So should I lead the way to the Gundam base now?"

"Yes but this conversation is not over," states Starscream looking only a little less angry than Optimus.

Seekers were even more protective of sparklings than normal Cybertronian and it is not because of any special programming they have. It is because of their trine bonds. The seeker trine bond for those lucky enough to become part of a trine makes them more sensitive to spark energy which is what also makes trines so good for search and rescue. As a Cybertronian ages their spark energy calms and flows more smoothly in their bodies which only change when in extreme stress and major injuries, sparklings on the other hand if you could see their spark energy you would see the entire sparkling protoform

covered very thinly in spark energy and seekers feeling that precious and innocent life are even more determined to protect it.

The Autobots and Preventers head back for the NEST base while Deathscythe leads the Decepticons to the Gundam base, along with Bumblebee as he has yet to let him go.

**Kyo: Well I leave you to the mystery of who Duo's real parents are. What twist will I add next?**


	10. Chapter 10: Gundam Base

Sam's True Identity

Chapter 10: Gundam base

"Sam shouldn't I be going with the Autobots back to the NEST base?" questions Bee as Deathscythe flies through the air with ease.

"Hell no, you are my car and it is my duty and honor to take care of you and I can not do that if are in another base that by technicality the enemy base," states Deathscythe causing Bee to scowl at him.

"You are so using that as an excuse to kidnap him for cuddling," states Barricade from the arms of Starscream.

"Barricade you are not suppose to clue Bee into my true motives. Now I will have to look him in my quarters to make sure that he does not run away," replies Deathscythe looking a little ticked.

Bumblebee on the other hand was stunned. He was being kidnapped to be cuddled by the Lord of Decepticons. This had to be a new happening for the Cybertronian history books. He quickly made up his mind of what he thought of his new situation and hugged Deathscythe. Deathscythe was pleasantly surprised when Bee hugged him after the news of his kidnapping and the reasons behind it. He did have a comment to make, "Your leader will never be able to negotiate your release. I am keeping you and if I am forced to win this war instead of accomplishing peace through a treaty then I will just keep you has war spoils."

This caused Bee to became embarrassed, after all it was a big compliment to be considered war spoils by the leader of the opposing side(s). He really hoped that it would not come down to him being war spoils after all he wanted peace with as little energon spilled as possible. Primus know enough energon had been spilled.

They soon reached the Gundam base and all the Cybertronians stopped stunned at its presence. The building it self seemed to scream, "Mess with me and die." There was even anything particular about it that would cause their reaction but something about it made that point very clear. It freaked the Cybertronians out quite a bit. Deathscythe was smirking at them very happy with their reactions to the base. It was after all the response they were looking for when they built the base.

"Well are we going to head in or not?" questions a smirking Deathscythe carrying Bee through the front doors.

All the Decepticons hesitantly follow him with their guards fully up due to the exterior.

With the Autobots

The Autobots were heading back to their base in the NEST planes when Ratchet noticed something.

"Where is Bumblebee?" asks Ratchet looking around in concern.

"Last I saw him he was being hugged by the kid," responses Ironhide which causes all Autobots to freeze when they processed what that meant.

"We left Bumblebee in the hands of the Decepticons," states Optimus gravely.

"The kid is their leader now and I am sure if we explain the sit that he would make sure that Bee was returned to us safely," states Ironhide with confidence.

This cause all the Gundams to snort in amusement. They knew that Deathscythe had taken Bumblebee because he had the idea of keeping him near at all times and that it was unlikely that Bee would be returned to the Autobots and knowing Deathscythe like they did even if the Autobots managed to get Bumblebee back Deathscythe would just kidnap him again.

"I have his comm number memorized if you want to try," states Quatre looking amused at the Autobots.

This causes Optimus to nod, after all time could be of the incense after all.

Optimus quickly contacts Deathscythe hoping that he was not out of time to help Bumblebee. Of course the thoughts running through the Autobots CPUs is that the Decepticons would force Deathscythe to torture Bee to keep unchallenged leadership of the Decepticons, yeah like they would ever be able to force Deathscythe to do that.

_Deathscythe please come in, _sends out Optimus over the system.

_Yeah Optimus you have reached me, I am guessing one of my fellow Gundams gave you this number, _replies Deathscythe sounding completely relaxed, as he should be as all the current sentient beings inhabiting the base are in the jacuzzi.

_We need you to return Bumblebee as soon and as safe as possible, _states Optimus making sure his urgency is heard in the comm.

_Never! I am keeping my Bee with me and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind,_ responses Deathscythe unconsciously curling an arm around Bee, which got him a few curious looks from his fellow jacuzzi occupants.

_Sam being in a base full of Decepticons is going to put Bumblebee at great risk, _says Optimus trying to make Deathscythe see reason.

_First its Deathscythe when I am a giant robot and secondly I am more than capable of protecting Bumblebee in my own base, _states Deathscythe before he cuts the communication.

Optimus turns to his fellow Autobots with a grave look, "Deathscythe refuses to return Bumblebee to us."

This causes all of NEST and the Autobots who had arrived back on base and updated everyone of the current situation to also gain a grave look. They knew the longer Bee stayed in that base the more likely he was to be killed. If only they knew what was going on right now in said base.

With the Decepticons

The Decepticons could not remember the last time they were so relaxed. This put everyone in a better mood, which apparently made Barricade a flirt to those he had his optics on.

"So we don't the three of us test out the berths in this place?" asks Barricade eying Bee and Deathscythe.

Thus a major flirting section began in between Barricade and Deathscythe. This also had Bee over heating at all the innuendos that were aimed at him, of course Starscream show this and started to scheme on how he could use the new lord's flirty nature.

As such he joined in on the flirty making sure to give Deathscythe many complements. Deathscythe was having fun, but did not plan to do anything physical until he got to know them all better. Unfortunately Soundwave broke the good mood by bringing Frenzy's body into the room. Everything immediately went quite and Deathscythe reached out a servo to the body and to everyone's shock Cybertronian symbols made their way down the arm from Deathscythe's spark. When it reached Frenzy there was a brilliant light show which when ended revealed a live and fully healed Frenzy.

"I think we should take him and me to Ratchet for a major and through check-up," states Deathscythe still stunned himself from what just happened.

All the Decepticons and Bee could only nod in reply still stunned. So the trucked the few miles to the Autobots' base in silence going over what just happened in their CPUs, though Frenzy was just happy to be alive again.

At the Autobots' base

"We have to find a way to get Bumblebee back. We can not leave him in a Decepticon base no matter who the leader is," says a worried Optimus, not only for Bee but also for Deathscythe. He was worried about what kind of changes that the Decepticons would have on the two of them.

Right after that Jetfire ran in and quickly stated, "Sir the Decepticons and Bee are heading this way."

This caused all the beings in the room to tense with one question, "Why?"


End file.
